Couldn't Hold it in… I'm Sorry…
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: After an argument with the other Terra, Emma loses control of her powers. In her rage, she severely injures Nuju. Feeling horrible, she runs, and comes to a scary revelation. Without her team, can she truly stay in control? Or is the beast within stronger? Possible Two-Shot {OLD STORY, NOW REWRITTEN}
1. Chapter 1

A/N- After listening to 'Let it go', both versions, this came to me.

I don't own Bionicle or the song, but I do own my OCs and the changes. This is the Demi Lovato version, so the song belongs to her.

…seriously?! Can the fraggen plot bunnies not do this at three in the morning?!

* * *

Emma panted as she tore through the moonlit forest. She did not care where she was going, or how long she had been running. The only thought was to run. Just run.

 _I'm sorry…!_ She cried, tears running down her face. _I didn't mean to…! It was an accident!_

* * *

 _Emma growled. "My fault?!"_

 _Alana growled right back. "Yeah!" She poked the disguised Toa of Storms in the chest. "It's your fault that Weather Warrior escaped again! It's your fault that those people are dead!"_

 _Emma felt like she had been punched in the gut. Alana however, did not let up._

 _"And if it wasn't for you, Terridax wouldn't be trying to kill us!" The red head yelled._

 _Emma flinched back, pain visible on her face. She turned towards the other disguised Toa for help, but none would meet her gaze. "Guys…?"_

 _"Emma…" Jack sighed. "Alana… has a point."_

 _Emma took a step back. "N-no… Hank…"_

 _Hank shook his head. "I'm sorry Em, but I can't disagree with them."_

 _Emma started shaking. "Y-you can't be serious?! After all we've been through-!"_

 _"You mean all **you** put us through?" Emma flinched at the hardness in Emily's voice. _

_"Emily…?"_

 _Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry."_

 _Emma looked at the others in desperation. But to her horror, they all turned her backs on her._

 _The words 'I'm sorry' hung in the air. Those two words rang in Emma's head, tormenting her. "N-no…!"_

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _"It's all your fault!"_

 _"Pathetic!"_

 _"What kind of Toa-Hero are you?!"_

 _"Failure!"_

 _"Useless!"_

 _"FREAK!"_

 _With each word, Emma felt all the walls she had built up begin to crack. She flinched at every syllable, and took a step back for each one. "S-stop…!"_

 _"Worthless!"_

 _"Stupid!"_

 _"All your fault!"_

 _Emma felt anger begin to grow inside her. It burned, wanting to be released. She clutched her head. "S-stop it…!"_

 _"Unbelievable!"_

 _"Idiot!"_

 _"WEAKLING!"_

 _The anger inside made her feel like she was going to explode. Electricity started to dance off her body._

 _"A failure…"_

A failure…

 _Her eyes turned green. "_ **STOP IT!** _"_

 _The electricity that had gathered around her exploded outwards. With a roar of anger and rage, she flung a ball of lightning at random._

 _"Arg!"_

 _Emma froze, the red haze that had settled over her fading._ No…!

 _Nuju lay on the ground, a large burn mark on his chest. The Turaga groaned, electricity dancing around his body._

 _"What did you do…?"_

 _Emma barely paid attention to who had spoken. All of it was on the injured form of her oldest friend. "I… I…"_

All your fault…

 _Tears in her eyes, Emma turned and ran. "I'm sorry!"_

* * *

"Ow!"

Emma lay on the ground, not bothering to pick herself up. The branch she had run into quivered slightly from the impact.

 _All your fault…_

The words rang in her head like a bell. She cried, clutching her head. The sounds of the night quieted, and the nocturnal animals started to gather around the sobbing girl.

One of the animals, a young squirrel, hopped forward. Humans never came this far into the forest, especially at night. The girl also smelt different, human but not human.

Emma ignored the approaching squirrel, feeling like she had lost everything, _again_ …

The squirrel twitched his whiskers, cocking his head to the side. Humans never ignored the animals like this. But the strong feeling of loss hung around the girl. Her clothes were torn, and her face was red from crying.

The squirrel hopped forward again, coming up to Emma's chest. He cocked his head at the strange necklace that she wore. Inching closer, the squirrel sniffed the blue and gold stone.

The girl stopped crying suddenly, and started to stand up. Instinct kicking in, the squirrel dove into the bushes. The bushes rustled, and he poked his head out.

Emma stood up, her face red and wet from crying, and brought her hands up to her face. They were sparking slightly, the tingling they had telling her that it wanted to be let out.

She remembered a song from when she was younger. The lyrics came fresh to her. _Maybe…?_

Emma took a breath in, her hands falling to her side.

"Let it go…" she whispered, "let it go…"

She sighed. "Can't hold it back anymore…"

"Let it go… let it go…" her gaze turned upwards, "Turn my back and slam the door…"

Emma sighed, and looked out at the forest. "The moon glows silver on the forest tonight…"

"Not a footprint to be seen." A glance around told her so. "A kingdom of isolation…" she sighed, "…and it looks like I'm the queen."

Emma felt the wind blow through her hip long hair. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…"

The power inside seemed to grow. "Couldn't keep it in, Mata Nui knows I tried…"

She looked down, an unreadable look on her face. "Don't let them in, don't let them see…"

Realization hit her. "Be the Toa you always have to be…"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…" Emma closed her eyes, then turned her face upwards. "Well, now they know."

Arctic blue eyes snapped open. "Let it go! Let it go!"

Electricity danced off her fingers. "Can't hold it back anymore!" It began to flow across her body. "Let it go! Let it go!"

"Turn my back and slam the door!" She clapped her hands together, and lightning exploded outwards from them.

"And here I stand…" Emma stepped forward. "…and here I'll stay!"

"Let it go!" A grin grew on her face. "Let it go!"

She smirked. "The power never bothered me anyway!"

"It's funny how some distance…" Emma spun, "makes everything seem small…"

Emma started to float off the ground. "And the fears that once controlled me…" she laughed, "can't get to me at all!"

Her body rose above the tree tops. "Up here in the open air… I finally can breathe…"

"I know I left a life behind," Emma grinned, "but I'm too relieved to grieve!"

"Let it go! Let it go!" Lightning danced around her. "Can't hold it back anymore!"

"Let it go! Let it go!" She clapped her hands together again. "Turn my back and slam the door!"

Lightning continued to dance around her. "And here I stand… and here I'll stay!"

"Let it go, let it go!" Emma laughed, "The power never bothered me anyway!"

"Standing… alone…" she launched some lightning into the air, "In the life I've chosen…"

Emma grinned, "You won't… find me…"  
The lightning burst into fireworks. "The past is all behind me…"

Emma laughed. "Buried… in the past…"

She drifted higher into the sky, whispering, "Let it go… let it go…"

Emma closed her eyes. "Can't hold it back anymore…!"

Her eyes snapped open, glowing white. "Let it go! Let it go!"

She clapped her hands, causing lightning to explode outwards. "Turn my back and slam the door!"

Emma flung her arms skyward. "And here I stand…" balls of light formed in her hands, "…and here I'll stay!"

The balls flew skyward. "Let it go! Let it go!"

They exploded into twin bursts of light. "The power never bothered me anyway!"

The wind started whispering. ' _Na na, na na, na na na na na…'_

Emma laughed as she manipulated the strands of light. "Yeah…! Whoa!"

"Let it go… yeah!" She twirled.

 _'Na na, na na, na na na na na…'_

"Na, na." She laughed.

 _'Na na, na na, na na na na na…'_

"Here I stand!" The ribbons spun around her.

"Let it go! Let it go! Oh…!" The strands grew in brightness.

 _'Na na, na na, na na na na na…'_

"Let it go!" The strands exploded into a shower of tiny lights, before fading away.

Emma sighed, allowing herself to float to the ground. She grinned, and laughed. Throwing her arms outward, she began to play with the light she could create.

Just as she twirled around with a ribbon of golden light, she felt like she had been punched. Doubling over and gasping, Emma's pupils faded along with the whites of her eyes, leaving green irises behind. Her eyes were unfocused, darting about as her mind went blank. Pictures of Hordika abruptly flashed across her vision. Wild, glowing green eyes of the ancient hunters were slitted, and each Hordika was prowling, no… _hunting_.

The largest Hordika was the most prominent. It's eyes glowed the same sickly green as the ones following behind it. It's armour was cerulean blue in colour, with familiar golden lightning strikes dancing across it.

Just as suddenly as the feeling came, it left. Gasping, Emma fell to her knees. The whites of her eyes returned, but her irises remained the same sick green and pupil-less as the vision faded.

"N-no…" Emma whispered. She recognized the colour scheme of the larger Hordika. "It can't be…"

The colours… they were the same as Thundara's form! Her Toa form!

It was impossible! Unless…

Glancing at her right leg, Emma gasped. The cut she had gotten from her battle with the Toa Hordika against the Visorak, which had long since healed over… was _glowing_!

It pulsed in a sick shade of green, just like…

… _just like the Hordika eyes in her vision_!

"No!" Emma yelled, scooting backwards on her bottom. "I wasn't!"

 _I couldn't have been poisoned!_ Emma's eyes were wide. _Keetongu would have noticed…! Unless…_

The mythical rahi had been slumbering for thousands of years. It was possible that it had been a little rusty. Keetongu would have never noticed if it had been out of practice.

Tears ran down her face as realization hit her. The poison had most likely remained dormant, slowly seeping into her. The anger had then activated the poison. And with her now being a Toa…

Shaking her head, Emma scrambled to a nearby creek. The silver glow of the moon lit up her face, and she gasped. Her eyes…

"N-no!" Emma yelled, slapping the water, trying to destroy what she had seen. Those eyes…!

The slapping only made her wet. Sitting back, Emma wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them closer as she rocked back and forth. Her eyes were wide with terror, and her breathing came in laboured gasps.

"Someone please…!" Emma cried. "Help me!"

* * *

A/N- And the first part is done!

A lot of siblings get into fights, and since the Toa treat each other as siblings…

Yeah, this is sorta based on the movie _Frozen_. I watched it with some companions for a movie night (it wasn't my choice of film), and like usual, the plot bunny struck at three in the fraggen morning!

Seriously! What is it with the plot bunnies and waking me up with metal baseball bats?!

Anyways, if you guys want more, you'll have to let me know in the reviews. I won't post if no one wants more. And please, no flames. Those are not nice, and it would be greatly appreciated if you kept the bad thoughts to yourself. Thank you.

Next Chapter- Depends on what you readers want.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I don't own Bionicle or _Mirror Mirror_ , they belong to their separate owners.

I only own my OCs.

* * *

 _"Someone please…!" Emma cried. "Help me!"_

Nuju groaned as he came back into the world of awareness. "Ow…"

"He's coming to!"

A pinkish mask free face swam into the Turaga's vision. "Emma…?"

The head shook no. As Nuju's vision cleared up, he recognized who it was. "Hannah?"

The tan skinned girl sighed in relief. Her long black hair was dishevelled, and there were bags hanging under her eyes.

Nuju blinked. "How long was I out?"

"Most of the night." Hannah sighed again, before asking "What do you remember?"

Nuju frowned, trying to recall the events before he passed out. "I was… I was reading in my study. There was a commotion… and I went to investigate…" Realization started to dawned on him at that moment. "There was this sound of arguing, then… I was hit by a blast of… something…"

Nuju turned to Hannah, confused all over his Matatu. "What happened to me?"

The disguised Toa of Water looked down. "Emma… she lost control… she hit you with a ball of lightning." She looked the Turaga dead in the eye. "Emma nearly stopped your heart. She almost _killed_ you."

Nuju's eyes widened. "Is she okay?!"

" _Why are you worried about her?!_ "

Nuju jumped as Alana stormed in. The Toa of Fire had a look of anger on her face. "Emma nearly _killed_ you, and you're _worried_ about her?!"

"Where is she?" Nuju's voice was cold. Something was up. Emma would never attack him. And if he had been injured, she would have fought too stay by his side until he awoke.

"She ran away." Alana admitted. "Don't know where, and quite frankly don't care."

Nuju flinched at the coldness in her voice. Alana never talked like that, especially concerning Emma. Something was definitely up. That was when he remembered the rest of what had happened prior to being blasted.

"You!" Nuju whirled on the twins. "You attacked Emma verbally! You turned your backs on her!" The two flinched back at the accusations. "You betrayed your own sister!"

Jack came in at that moment, followed by Emily, Rebecca and Hank. Nuju turned to them in a flash, anger in his eyes. "You all betrayed your sister!"

"Nuju wait-!" Jack started.

" ** _WHY?!_** "

The six disguised Toa flinched at the volume.

Alana sighed. "Because…" she stopped. It began to dawn on the Toa. She had no idea why she had gone off on Emma like she had. "I… I don't know…"

Nuju sighed as well, his anger fading. "It was only a matter of time before the pressure got to you. But I ask you, why Emma?"

The Toa tried to answer his question, but none could come up with a plausible reason.

Nuju glanced over them. Guilt was evident on their faces as realization of what exactly they had done sunk in.

"I believe that it is time that you know about Emma's past," Nuju sighed, "and why she… doesn't have a father."

* * *

Deep in the forest, a cerulean blue biomechanical figure with golden lightning strike accents was curled up next to the stream. She had fallen asleep there, too drained to move elsewhere.

Her eyes fluttered, before opening with a groan. Deep blue, arctic blue slitted eyes glanced blearily around. The figure got onto her hands and feet, before pulling something akin to a cat stretch. Yawning, jaws gapped wide, revealing large fangs that unfolded from the roof of her mouth.

Smacking her lips, she ambled over to the stream on all fours. Leaning her head down, the figure got a few laps of water before she saw her reflection. The figure screamed, scrambling back before tripping over her legs. Shaking, she cautiously approached the water. Taking another look at the reflection, her eyes went wide.

"No…" she whispered, "I can't be…"

Staring back at her was a wedged shaped cerulean blue head, with deep blue eyes with arctic blue slits stared back. A baby blue sail started just behind her eyes, disappearing behind her head. Turning her body, the stream's reflection revealed her body.

She was quadruped, or four-legged, with paw-like feet and hands. Her body was mostly cerulean blue in colour. Her back was slightly hunched, but her body was lean, designed for speed. The sail continued from her head down her neck, stopping at the hunch. On her hunch was a circular device.

 _A Rhotuka spinner…_ she realized.

The sail picked up after the spinner. It followed down the curve of her spine, down to a tail that had _definitely_ not been there the night before. The tail was reptilian in shape, with the tip covered in a sharp cobalt blue blade, like an axe. Stripes coloured the same as the blade covered her body, similar to a tiger's. They were pale, almost invisible, but she knew that they would appear when her emotions were heightened. A familiar pattern of golden lightning strikes decorated her body, surprisingly melding well with the hidden cobalt blue stripes.

The beast sat back, realization of what she now was drawing on her. " ** _Hordika…_** "

* * *

Alana, Hannah, Emily, Rebecca, Jack and Hank stared in horror as Nuju finished telling them about Emma's past.

"Emma… never had a childhood?" Emily felt horrible. Not having a childhood… if was unimaginable to her.

"Emma… never had friends before us?" Hank was shocked. Not having any friends… he could not believe it!

"Emma's dad… hurt her?" Jack was horrified. Sure, his mother and father were divorced, but his dad had never done something like _that_!

"Emma… was abused?" Hannah was speechless. Emma had never explained the scars on her shoulders, but now she understood why.

"Emma… was an accident?" Rebecca felt like the life had been sucked out of her. To only exist because of her father… violating her mother… was… something that could not be described!

"Emma… has trust issues?" Alana thought that she was going to collapse. To trust no one… to be unable to trust her own friends and family…

It finally hit her why Emma had reacted the way she had. She had been through so much in her beginning. To have her only support leave her… could-no… _caused_ her to snap.

Nuju watched as the disguised Terra finally realized what their friend and sister had been through. "Now then…" he said, gaining their attention, "find Emma, and apologize to her."

"Nuju?" Emily asked, spotting the tears dripping down the Turaga's mask.

"Bring your sister home… please…!"The desperation in Nuju's voice struck a chord in them.

"We'll find her." Alana declared. "And we won't come back until we do."

* * *

The figure sat back on her hind legs, watching with a keen eye as the fish swam past her. She remained completely still, her tail not even twitching. The sun was high in the sky, signalling that it was almost noon or after.

Suddenly, she lashed her front paw out, scooping a fish up. The fish landed on the ground beside her, flapping about desperately to get back to the water. The Hordika was on the fish in an instant. With a swift bite from her killing fangs, the fish was no more.

Licking her lips, the Hordika placed the fish in the small pile of more fish beside her. Turning, the Hordika stretched out cat style parallel to the stream. Smacking her lips, the cerulean blue creature turned to the small pile of fish.

There were five fish in total, including the one she had just caught. They were small, maybe less than ten inches. It did not matter what kind they were, only that the fish were edible.

She wrinkled her muzzle in disgust at the smell, but never the less started to dig into them. Every once in a while, the Hordika would shove her mouth into the stream, using the fresh water to wash the taste out when it got too bad.

 _Never thought I'd eat fish…_ she mused, begrudgingly taking another bite as her stomach growled. _Then again, never thought that I'd be betrayed by my only Earthside friends and injure one of my oldest Bionicle friends. Or get turned into… this._

The Hordika sighed as she finished off the last fish, then shoved her muzzle into the stream to get the disgusting taste out. _Nice day, ain't it Emma?_ She growled to herself.

A twig snapped behind her. Jerking her head up, water flying from her muzzle, Emma came face to muzzle with a rifle.

Yelping, she stumbled backwards as the guy with the rifle, most likely a hunter, also yelled and stumbled back. The rifle did not go off, but clattered to the ground harmlessly thanks to the blunt side of Emma's bladed tail whacking the guy's wrist by accident.

Knowing that it was no longer safe next to the stream, she took off into the bush. The hunter shouted after her, but the Hordika was already deep in the forest.

* * *

Emma panted as she rested in a small clearing. There was another stream running through it, though there were no fish visible. The sun was low in the sky, signalling that it was almost twilight.

She stared at her paws, small tears dripping down her face. "Why me?" Emma murmured, her arctic blue and white bioluminescent eyes dimming slightly.

She just felt so… _lonely_. And she **_hated_** feeling lonely.

She turned to the stream, starting at the wedged shaped head that was reflected back. The reflection felt foreign. Like she was staring at a stranger. The surface of the river was smooth, like a mirror.

 _A mirror…?_

"Mirror…" she sang softly, eyes sad, "tell me something…" she looked down at her reflection, revealing the sad look on her face. Emma pulled herself up into a sitting position, "tell me who's the loneliest…" tears slid down, "…of all?"

The water rippled, before swirling around her reflection. She blinked, then her eyes widened. The water then showed herself, only as a human. A familiar arctic blue eyed blonde/brown haired girl.

"Mirror, tell me something…" the river swirled again, distorting her reflection, "…tell me who's the loneliest of all?" Seven coloured shapes manifested, each of them standing together. Red, blue, white, green, brown, black, and a blue-gold mix that was slowly turning a red-black colour.

"Fear of…" her eyes widened, "what's inside of me…" Emma shook her head in disbelief, "tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

The six normal colours slowly drifted away from the changing one. The changing one struggled, seeming to thrash about, like it was trying to fight off the change. The shape desperately stretched out to the retreating colours with oily tendrils, only for each of them to disappear one by one.

"No…" Emma whispered in horror, realizing what each the colours meant. They represented what had happened to her and her team last night! Tears dripped down her face as she screamed. "No… no _nononononono_ **_NOO_**!" She bowed her head, sobbing.

A white glow came from her chest. Her sobs stifled, before she stared down at her heartlight in shock. Emma watched as a glowing ball of white light manifested before her. It looked like a will o' the wisp.

Emma stared at it as it drifted around her, like it was taking her in. The wisp then floated in front of her. Just as she reached a paw out, the white light jerked, before taking off into the forest.

"Wait!" Emma yelled, sprinting after it.

The light led her deep into the forest. Trees flashed past, each blurring as she desperately chased the glow as it weaved through the trees.

"Come back!" She shouted, weaving in and out of the trees. The wisp payed no heed her cry.

She followed it deep into the forest. Just as she was within arms reach of it, the ground disappeared from beneath her. Emma gave a shout of surprise, only to have it cut off when she hit the river below.

* * *

~ _Mirror, mirror, whats behind you? Save me from the things I see~_

* * *

Emma thrashed desperately against the raging river, and was sent careening towards the surface. Her head broke through a wave, showing the stripes that were flushed a dark cobalt blue colour, and that her eyes were dilated. She screamed as another wave crashed down on her.

* * *

~ _I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?~_

* * *

Her head went under, and her paws scrabbled for a hold on the river bed. The effort was in vain, as Emma's claws only stirred up loose sediment. She was tossed upside down, eyes growing more dilated, and was sent back up to the surface.

* * *

~ _Mirror, mirror, tell me something; who's the loneliest of all?~_

* * *

She trashed about, eyes wide with panic as she faced upstream. Her tail flailed about, only succeeding in throwing her off balance again. A roaring sound came from behind her. Before Emma could register what the roaring was, gravity took over. She tumbled down the waterfall, eyes filled with fear.

She splashed though the lake below, limp.

* * *

~ _I'm the loneliest of…~_

* * *

Emma's Hordika form began to sink, pushed by the force of the waterfall that fed the lake. A dark shadow became visible above the water, before something dove in. Black arms wrapped around her middle, dragging Emma's drowning form back to the surface.

* * *

 _~…all…~_

* * *

Emma's eyes drooped closed just before she was pulled up, sending her into darkness.

* * *

A/N- here it is! Chapter 2!

If you guys are reading my other story, then know that this is set before that, though after they become Toa.


End file.
